brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/8 March 2012
11:38 (vampire) 11:38 How you doin'? 11:39 (social) 11:39 I'm fine. 11:40 I am trying to make 25 edits a day. 11:41 :D 11:42 :D 11:42 Then I might go for admin again :P 11:43 Cool 11:43 I still can't create pages here. :( 11:45 I wonder why it is like that :/ 11:45 Let me get a screenshot. 11:47 Okay 11:47 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/e/ed/SOH.JPG 11:48 That is a weird glitch :S 11:49 Just got a message on why... 11:49 JS doesn't want to do it 11:50 g2g 11:50 Bye 11:52 Hi 11:53 Is this more of a moderator hangout? 11:53 I seem to find more mods than users here. 11:53 than normal rights users* 11:54 All moderators now. 12:07 Almost finished my entry 12:10 Hey 12:13 anyone here good at maths? 12:41 ... 12:47 ... 12:51 <1999bug> =\ 01:00 hi 01:01 who is watching ninjago right now? 01:04 buh bye 01:05 <1999bug> o_o 01:05 <1999bug> I wish I hadn't of missed 3 minutes of the episode.. 01:06 <1999bug> Good start. 01:12 nah im back 01:12 lord garmadon and sensie wu like teamed up to save lloyd 01:12 X3 01:13 <1999bug> Garmadon was about to kill him. =3 01:13 XD 01:13 i no 01:14 my friend doesnt have cable so he watched it on youtube when the episode is on youtube 01:14 *watches 01:14 i got him into 2 shows :D 01:14 ninjago and sonicX 01:14 <1999bug> Kewl 01:14 <1999bug> =P 01:14 i kept talking about it toooooooo much especially ninjago 01:14 :P 01:15 <1999bug> =P 01:15 XD jay turns into a snake XD 01:15 well is about to kinda 01:15 <1999bug> Ikr 01:16 ooooh 01:16 green spray again 01:16 XD somebody said MOMMY!!! 01:16 in the episdoe 01:16 *episode 01:17 <1999bug> Jay grew a really tiny tail. What the heck. xD 01:17 ikr 01:17 nya just became samuria 01:17 <1999bug> Yep 01:17 what the heck 01:17 digging??? 01:17 yay!!! 01:18 <1999bug> Devourer fang. =P 01:18 evil did it again 01:18 XD 01:18 <1999bug> The Great Devourer 01:18 :/ 01:18 zane will; freeze himself 01:18 <1999bug> NRG 01:19 adnf ninjas 01:19 SEEE 01:19 LOOK 01:19 <1999bug> xD 01:19 SEE 01:19 XD 01:19 <1999bug> Fail 01:19 i saw it in the commercial 01:19 <1999bug> Lol 01:19 EPIC Fail 01:19 uh oh 01:19 NYA!!! 01:19 RUN ROBOT RUN 01:19 <1999bug> xD 01:19 XD 01:19 <1999bug> Snake got hit by the rollercoaster. xD xD xD 01:19 ikr!!! 01:20 weee roller robot 01:20 instead of roller coaster 01:20 idc about mah spelling right no 01:20 *now 01:20 cotton candy XD 01:20 NOOOO NYA 01:20 <1999bug> =O 01:21 <1999bug> Jay will. 01:21 JAY 01:21 JAYYYY 01:21 <1999bug> Lol, he's getting stuff thrown at him. =3 01:21 ikr 01:21 XD 01:21 HIS EYES 01:21 <1999bug> His tail.. xD 01:21 TAIL!! 01:21 <1999bug> Lol 01:21 XD 01:21 <1999bug> They laugh 01:21 rofl 01:21 <1999bug> Tail: *Jiggle Jiggle* 01:22 XD lol 01:22 FIRE FIRE 01:22 FIRE IN THE HALL 01:22 <1999bug> And a hole in the track. =P 01:22 yeah :P 01:22 <1999bug> o_o 01:22 WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 01:22 <1999bug> Look at his head 01:22 <1999bug> xD 01:22 IM SO FAST 01:22 ikr 01:22 SCALY 01:23 <1999bug> Lol 01:23 lol 01:23 <1999bug> "Help Samurai" 01:23 samurai 01:23 ikr 01:23 <1999bug> Jay: O_O 01:23 FINALLY NYA 01:23 <1999bug> WTH 01:23 <1999bug> Magic kisses 01:24 <1999bug> His heart rate raised. >_> Pssh. 01:24 Ninjett: NYA ILL SAVE YOU *Runz. Gets knocked over by feather* 01:24 <1999bug> I knew about him reaching his potential. 01:24 I KNEW IT!! 01:24 I WAS RIGHT!!! 01:24 JAY WAS NEXT!! 01:24 I DIDNT THINK IT 01:24 I KNEW IT 01:24 MY LIE TO MY FRIEND WAS TRUE 01:24 YESH!!!!! 01:24 <1999bug> Kai: Bla bla bla 01:25 <1999bug> Only 5 min left. ._. 01:25 <1999bug> o.o 01:25 ikr 01:25 NOOOOOOOOOOO 01:25 it went so fast 01:25 mountain of madness XD 01:25 <1999bug> Ikr <_> 01:26 <1999bug> Pathetic. 01:26 y r ppl editing jays thing? 01:26 weird 01:26 so fast but so slow 01:27 hi 01:27 <1999bug> Hi 01:27 Guy: Wanna play hungry hungry hippos??? Lady: NO!! I JUST WANNA GO HOME!!!! XD 01:27 hi 01:28 <1999bug> =3 01:28 <1999bug> =P 01:28 whats gonna be the TBA custom set of yours 1999bug? 01:28 *sets 01:29 <1999bug> Not quite sure. 01:29 <1999bug> I do know I'm making them. 01:29 <1999bug> I have some planned. 01:29 one of mine? 01:29 gtg ccccccccccya 01:29 <1999bug> Probably. 01:29 buh byeeee 01:29 yay 01:29 <1999bug> Trying to figure out how to do the construction site battle. 01:29 back 01:29 Bug? 01:29 <1999bug> I don't want it like the movie (Somewhat, though). 01:29 Yya! 01:29 Human 01:30 <1999bug> =3 01:30 testing..... 01:30 what villains 01:31 messing up again....... 01:31 ? 01:31 it keeps messing up! 01:31 working now 01:33 anyone here? 01:33 yep 01:33 wheres 1999bug 01:33 <1999bug> Here 01:33 <1999bug> Question? 01:34 <1999bug> Oh, you want to know which villains I'm adding? 01:34 yep 01:34 <1999bug> Sandman... 01:34 <1999bug> Uh... 01:34 carnage or venom or vulture 01:34 ? 01:34 <1999bug> Venom. Yes. 01:34 Carnage 01:34 ? 01:34 <1999bug> And the vulture would be a nice choice. 01:35 maybe a spidey changing chamber 01:35 <1999bug> =P 01:35 yeah 01:35 <1999bug> I COULD add Peter since he's a figure. 01:35 jonah jameson coulld take pictures too 01:35 <1999bug> He's not a photographer. 01:35 *could 01:35 <1999bug> He's the owner of the Bugle. 01:36 ik but in the movie he did 01:36 <1999bug> Oh right 01:36 <1999bug> Didn't he take a little kids camera? xD 01:36 yep like $200 01:36 <1999bug> Ikr 01:36 i think 01:36 lol 01:37 it could include two 100 dollar bills 01:37 <1999bug> xD 01:38 <1999bug> I have a Ghost Rider minifig. 01:38 so,jonah,peter,spidey(black or red?),sandman,venom,and maybe new goblin(im not sure) 01:38 cool 01:38 how 01:38 <1999bug> Red... 01:38 <1999bug> I'll show you 01:38 <1999bug> Need a pic first 01:38 <1999bug> Hold on 01:39 ok 01:40 <1999bug> Oops 01:40 <1999bug> http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/AnonymousBug/TV-Movies-Games/grider.png 01:40 Hey CM4S 01:40 <1999bug> Ohai, CM4S. 01:41 So uh 01:41 <1999bug> I give most of my credit for that figure to... uh... whats his name from the Custom Super Heroes page. 01:41 <1999bug> But I changed it around. 01:41 .-. 01:42 Any of you guys see the new Ninjago episode? 01:42 <1999bug> Yep 01:42 <1999bug> Pretty good start 01:42 <1999bug> I wasn't expecting that 01:42 <1999bug> I guess the original rumors were true. 01:42 <1999bug> Well.. 01:42 ..What are you talking about? 01:42 <1999bug> About Garmadon being an ally. 01:43 ...Of course it was true.. 01:43 the pic? 01:44 <1999bug> Huh? 01:44 <1999bug> Of the other guy's? 01:44 The..never mind. 01:44 Guys 01:44 <1999bug> ??? 01:44 Name a list of things you hate 01:44 HONESTY IS REQUIRED. 01:44 <1999bug> You 01:44 <1999bug> ^Jk 01:44 >:( 01:44 Honesty! 01:44 <1999bug> xD 01:44 Hmm 01:44 <1999bug> Hmmmmm 01:44 Can we say users? 01:45 lol 01:45 In PMs. 01:45 :) 01:45 (I was gonna say religeon) 01:45 oh 01:45 <1999bug> I hate... 01:45 <1999bug> =\ 01:45 Religion? 01:45 Um.. 01:46 I dunno 01:46 <1999bug> I hate MLP. >=P 01:46 Penguin is an athiest. 01:46 im a christain 01:46 <1999bug> Ello, Jag. 01:46 Ello.. 01:46 Govnah 01:46 :D 01:46 <1999bug> =3 01:47 lol 01:47 Hey Jag Clothing 01:48 (its a shop 01:50 ... 01:53 have u decided on the set bug? 01:53 ? 01:53 :P 01:54 has 1999bug decided on the set 01:56 Who wants to feel like their high 01:57 Just watch this vid 01:57 e-e 01:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UI9t19V6fu8 01:57 Srsly, the weirdest thing evar. 01:58 ikr 02:01 bb! 02:01 hi 02:02 Berreh 02:02 1999bug r yah here? 02:02 User blog:Zaneisthegreenninja1234/Zane is the green ninja.#comm-181939 Dumbest thing I've seen in a while 02:02 :P 02:03 WAIT 02:03 User blog:Zaneisthegreenninja1234/Zane is the green ninja 02:03 :) 02:03 I'm tired of that guy, he's so stubborn. :/ 02:03 Hey Berrybrick 02:03 Hello 02:05 Goodbye 02:05 Lol 02:05 Cya 02:06 Deestrbeeng 02:08 .. 02:09 bug? 02:09 u here? 02:12 ... 02:12 Oh look. 02:12 A message 02:12 Wonder what it could be about, T_T 02:12 OH COME ON, REALLY? 02:13 Yes. 02:13 wat 02:13 You seriously need to quit attacking people, CM4S. 02:13 Seriously. 02:13 He-- 02:13 Zane is not the green ninja. 02:13 Lloyd is. 02:13 It's pretty obvious. 02:13 ik 02:14 You don't need to attack him for stating his opinion. 02:14 he is entitled to his own opinion 02:15 .. 02:15 You got a warning from Cligra about that. 02:15 I was about to give you one. 02:15 Am I allowed, to remove awards and such from userpages as mine? 02:15 Yeah, I know. 02:15 One more strike, and that's a block. 02:15 I already knew. 02:16 Wait. 02:16 You got a Warn2... 02:16 "Warn2" 02:16 Brb.. 02:16 Oh hey, icons are normal! 02:16 for wat.... 02:17 Chat 02:17 I didn't get a first warning.. 02:17 zaneisthegreenninja1234 is blocked y? 02:17 oh wow. 02:18 wat 02:18 Yeah..why is he blocked? 02:18 22:23, March 7, 2012 Nighthawk leader (Talk | contribs) changed block settings for Zaneisthegreenninja1234 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of indefinite (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (confirmed sockpuppet) 02:18 Oh. 02:19 CM4S can u nominate me for chat mod? 02:19 Oh god, no. 02:19 :l 02:19 bye then 02:19 No. 02:20 wat 02:20 No, you don't..need them. 02:20 them? 02:20 You don't need chat mod rights. 02:21 some people might disagree 02:21 i just wanna see their results and reasons 02:22 please 02:22 No! 02:22 Do it yourself. 02:22 how 02:23 step by step plz 02:23 No! 02:23 ok 02:23 :( 02:24 <1999bug> Crane is done 02:24 im taking a pic and showing skd 02:24 O.o 02:24 taking a pic of what? 02:24 pic plz bug 02:24 <1999bug> K 02:24 <1999bug> Wait 02:24 nvm skd 02:24 No, don't nominate him, T_T 02:25 Pic of what??? 02:25 i just wanted to see their reasons y not and the results 02:25 well, gtg. 02:25 Bye. 02:25 Hey 02:25 bye 02:25 hey, CP 02:25 just missed you 02:25 :( 02:25 You joined right when I was leaving... 02:25 :( 02:25 anyways, bbl 02:25 hopefully 02:25 .. 02:26 if anyone nominates me by 7:30 2morrow morning ill be happy bye 02:26 chat mod 02:26 Ugh. 02:26 mister senator out 02:26 Huh? 02:26 Yo uwant to be a mod? 02:26 yep 02:27 i never nominate myself 02:27 Lol. 02:27 I don't think you'd make it 02:27 THIS ^ 02:27 i just wanna see results 02:27 really plz 02:28 I'd oppose it anyway 02:28 <1999bug> @CM4S: I wasn't nominating. I was replying to the pic request. >_> 02:28 I know,, 02:28 Ugh.. 02:28 ok :( bye 02:28 -_- 02:28 <1999bug> http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/AnonymousBug/TV-Movies-Games/lddspmcrn.png 02:28 <1999bug> Wait 02:28 <1999bug> There's the pic 02:28 <1999bug> Like it? 02:28 <1999bug> Only 180 bricks. =0 02:28 <1999bug> Rip-off, huh? xD 02:29 Whoa. 02:29 Holy. 02:29 wat about the building? 02:29 02:29 <1999bug> It looks best from afar. 02:29 <1999bug> I don't know yet. 02:29 Crane. 02:29 <1999bug> There aren't any good crane arms in LDD. <_> 02:30 can u mention im the guy that came up with the idea plz? 02:30 Oh, and Bug? 02:30 <1999bug> I'll get a closeup. 02:30 <1999bug> Sure, I guess. 02:30 Random. :P 02:30 ok 02:30 <1999bug> Lolwut 02:30 Ikr. 02:30 Also 02:30 Bug 02:30 :D 02:30 <1999bug> Is that me? xD 02:30 Yep. 02:30 xD 02:30 <1999bug> In the back. 02:30 <1999bug> xD 02:30 You, Knight, and I. 02:30 :D 02:30 <1999bug> For spies? 02:31 <1999bug> =0 02:31 No. 02:31 Can you add my siggy? 02:31 <1999bug> Oh 02:31 bye every 1 02:31 <1999bug> Huh 02:31 <1999bug> Bye 02:31 I have him somehwhere 02:31 02:31 <1999bug> Everyone who has been to my userpage, sign User:1999bug/Guestbook 02:31 9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball 02:31 Might wanna try something like that? 02:31 Idk. 02:31 <1999bug> Cool, CP. 02:32 <1999bug> Nooooo 02:32 GTG 02:32 Bye 02:32 <1999bug> It's not a mobile crane. 02:32 <1999bug> Bye 02:33 So 02:33 How are you Bug? 02:33 (building in ldd 02:35 Ello. :P 02:35 What is with the emotes? 02:35 :P 02:35 O_O 02:35 :O 02:35 :( 02:36 Anyone here? 02:36 I mean, not AFK? :P 02:36 HELLO! :P 02:36 <1999bug> The emotes like... broke... or something. 02:36 <1999bug> They're still here. 02:36 <1999bug> But don't work. 02:36 <1999bug> <_> 02:37 They don't work anywhere 02:37 not at 02:37 ? 02:38 <1999bug> =\ 02:38 <1999bug> Don't know why 02:38 Lol Sextant 02:38 what a funny name 02:38 Whoops. :P 02:38 Sorry 02:38 They don't work at LMB wiki. 02:38 IDK what is going on. 02:39 why does Mythrun log chats? 02:39 :P 02:40 (scala) 02:40 :P 02:40 Why does no one respond?! :P 02:40 Talk! :P 02:41 ? 02:41 I'm on LDD 02:41 I won't be too chatty 02:41 Oh. Watcha buildin? :P 02:42 Oh okay. :P 02:42 but watcha building? :P 02:44 <1999bug> Same as Czech. =P 02:44 <1999bug> I'm building a thing... with a crane.. 02:44 Wow. :P 02:44 Sounds cool :P ] 02:45 I'm using a kit to make a MNOG style Matoran. :P 02:47 I'm building Alien Conquest 2.0 02:48 It on the Aliens planey 02:49 *planet 02:49 The aliens are different 02:49 using Classic Alien heads 02:49 I'm making a Funeral scene 02:50 where they find dead soldiers in cases 02:50 :P 02:50 OH no! ;P 02:50 Save them! :P 02:50 It's hard 02:51 I bet. I don't like LDD that much. Its cool, but my old windows XP can't handle it. :P 02:52 Lol 02:52 The ADU are a different colur in my Moc 02:52 *colour 02:52 Green! 02:52 and white 02:55 There is a twist in my custom too 02:55 at the very end 04:32 :D 04:34 :d 04:35 Inventory:Lloyd Garmadon 04:35 Could you authenticate 04:35 if you have time? 04:35 Ok 04:35 I might do it tonight 04:35 (my time) 04:36 ok 04:36 gtg 05:28 so 06:11 :| 06:34 hii 06:35 ... 06:35 ??? 06:35 ... 06:35 what????// 06:35 ? 06:36 u keep on going '...' 06:36 Huh? 06:37 -_- 06:37 Meh 06:37 so, where u from? 06:35 ??? 06:35 ... 06:35 what????// 06:35 ? 06:36 u keep on going '...' 06:36 Huh? 06:37 -_- 06:37 Meh 06:37 so, where u from? 06:42 Hello 06:43 heyy 09:30 hey have you guys alredy did entry to the mytology contest. 01:00 hi 01:11 Hello. 01:48 Hello 01:48 Hi. 01:48 Like my new avatar? 01:49 Yep :D 01:49 Oh, emotes work again 01:50 (polka) 02:43 hello 02:43 :] 02:43 :0 02:43 :o 02:43 no ones here :( 02:43 Hello 02:44 (crying) 02:44 ? 02:44 oh yay hi Berrybrick 02:44 :D 02:44 Hello 02:45 wheres everyone else 02:45 ????? 02:45 (?) 02:45 I don't know :/ 02:48 :/ 02:48 kay then 02:49 B) 02:49 :( 02:50 hi TheBrickBuilder 02:50 Hello 02:50 Hi 02:50 you are new 02:50 Yea I know 02:51 well welcome have you read these:Brickipedia:Chat 02:51 the reules 02:51 *rules 02:54 Yeah just finished reading. 02:54 Nice to know there are rules :) 02:58 Hi did Once Bitten, Twice Shy air on CN yesterday? 02:58 02:59 Hello 02:59 I heard it did 03:00 Says id did show yesterday on Wikipedia, but my family dont have that tv channel so I cant be sure 03:02 it was on 03:02 I saw it 03:06 but I watch it on Cartoon Network 03:11 Ok, thanks. :) 03:11 03:13 'Ello 03:13 Hello Agent Swipe 03:13 Hello TheBrickBuilder 03:15 Hello 03:42 what's up........... 03:42 Nothing 03:42 :) 03:42 03:42 Unbanned! YAY! 03:42 yay! 03:43 well the sky is up 03:43 :) 03:43 Prisinorzero told me that he talked with an admin, and since there are 4 months to my bday, I'M UNBANNED! 03:43 YAY!!!! 03:43 Really? 03:43 It's 5 pm here 03:44 it is 10:00 AM here 03:44 amazing 03:44 btw 03:44 yeah 03:45 yes? 03:45 what do you think of the new summer ninjago sets? 03:45 They are awesome 03:45 yes 03:45 I'm planning to get Epic Dragon Battle 03:46 I'm going to go to Germany this summer 03:46 so I will buy it there 03:46 I'm planning to get the ultra sonic set 03:46 Hi Creeper S! 03:46 hey creep 03:46 Oh, that set is cool 03:46 yes very 03:46 Pythor is included 03:47 Hey 03:47 but it needs more snakes 03:47 BerryBrick is a chat mod too! 03:47 It also has an aircraft mode 03:47 four vs. two isn't fair 03:47 yes aircraft 03:47 :) 03:48 Two should be in the tank, according to the box art 03:48 Hi brick! 03:48 Hi 03:48 hey BA 03:48 Hey 03:48 two are in it i thought 03:48 hey DH 03:48 Hi Darth henry 03:48 In the new serpentine thing? 03:48 hi 03:49 yes 03:49 Hello, Darth Henry. 03:49 Yeah 03:49 hi 03:49 anyway 03:49 made Inventory:Lloyd Garmadon last night 03:49 gfy! 03:49 yay 03:49 What's gfy? 03:49 good for you 03:49 thats what it means 03:49 That's what I thought 03:50 Cool beans 03:50 -_- 03:50 beans 03:50 Bored bored bored 03:50 I'm making sound effects for the project now 03:50 What project? 03:50 O_o 03:51 the bricki project 03:51 Do you live under a rock or something? :) 03:51 -_- 03:51 lol 03:51 Your avatar makes me happy darth 03:51 :D 03:51 well creepers blow up so... 03:51 So what's this Bricki project? 03:51 a movie 03:52 =>_<= 03:52 Of course, it's a project! 03:52 Um yeah 03:52 so I got 20 brickipedia users to colaborate with me to make them into lego minifigures 03:53 That is the project, to make the 20 minifigures, 21 when you include my own, then on april 14th, I'm releasing Brickipedia: The outbreak which will immortalise the users and gain me brownie points for when I run for chat mod and/or admin 03:54 XD 03:55 >< 03:55 D 03:56 Well, I gtg soon 03:56 I may return 03:56 ok 03:56 Not now, a few minutes later. 03:57 Hello. 03:57 hi 03:58 Br1ck animat0r, you do realize that lots of good content and forum contributions will go much, much farther on an RfA than brownie points? :P 03:58 (cake) 03:59 I know 03:59 But brownies are yummy 03:59 Anyway, How many contributions do I need before I can nominate myself for chat mod? 04:00 I gtg 04:00 None, but I wouldn't recommend it anyways. 04:00 Bye 04:00 There are lots of current chatmods. 04:00 I know, I just wanna be one too 04:01 eh, you have been banned for chat a lot, and even pretty recently... 04:01 the main thing that you'll want to do is go without warnings or bans for a while 04:03 Swipe, BB, do you agree with Ajr? 04:03 Hi girls 04:03 Hello 04:04 O_o 04:04 An MLP fan hey? 04:04 yes :P 04:04 Cool, there are a few bronies and pegasisters here. 04:04 :O 04:04 Me and CM4S are Bronies. 04:05 Amazing 04:05 :P 04:05 How did you do that here are the emoticons 04:05 ? 04:06 eh....... 04:07 Excuse me? 04:07 How did we make the emoticons 04:07 yes 04:08 CM4S, or Cody as he likes to be known helps design the images then simply uploads them into chat 04:08 (batman) 04:08 (books) 04:08 (ghost) 04:08 See? 04:09 he left 04:09 AH 04:09 So he did 04:09 very observant 04:10 -_- 04:11 So what are you up to? 04:13 me 04:13 yeah 04:13 nothing 04:14 other than playing video games 04:14 and chating 04:14 normal stuff 04:14 Oh, can't you play with lego or something? I always keep a little pot of bricks on my desk to fiddle with 04:14 i do but 04:14 But? 04:15 eh my brother would take off with them 04:15 Aaw, I had an older sister like that but she hasn't the time to play with lego like I do. 04:17 i'm sure 04:17 My brother leaves LEGOs all around the house and I hate it. -_- I do take one every now and then though, but I ususally wait a couple months. 04:17 Yeah :) 04:18 really bb 04:19 so does my brother 04:19 anyway 04:19 BA how is the movie coming along? 04:20 Berrybrick, with all your knowledge of me and my behavior towards others combined with the amount of effort I commit to this wiki, would you vote for me if in one month, I ran for chat mod rights? 04:21 Per Ajr 04:22 But you seem to be getting better 04:22 i got a achievement!!! 04:22 I know I was banned a couple of times but half the times were quarrels between a third party. And the most recent time was mythrun's mistake. 04:22 Thank you for noticing btw 04:22 Well, then I'd expect Mythrun to take responsibility for that in the case you did nominate yourself for chat mod. 04:23 You're saying mythrun would apologise? 04:24 brb 04:25 I'm saying that he should say that it was a mistake if it was. :/ 04:25 He kind of already did and apologised that it was logged before we settled the dispute. 04:27 Anyway, I think we're going off on a tangent here. 04:27 I have to continue with fixing the SFX for the movie 04:27 I'll stay in chat though 04:28 Okay 04:28 I don't care to talk about things like that anyway. 04:29 Good, me neither :/ 04:32 back 04:32 Okay 04:33 ok 04:41 User blog:Br1ck animat0r/KONY 2012 04:47 i like kony 04:47 but 04:47 you LIKE kony? 04:48 i used to like the kony project until i toke a arrow to the knee 04:48 :) 04:48 Umm... 04:48 W-what? 04:49 You do understand what it is, right? 04:50 yes 04:50 i like it 04:50 but meh 04:50 to bring kony to light 04:51 so we can get him 04:52 no i do not know what it is about 04:52 You LIKE it? 04:52 no 04:52 Than why'd you say you did? 04:54 Back 04:54 So, this Bricki Project, what's it all gonna be about? 04:54 "That is the project, to make the 20 minifigures, 21 when you include my own, then on april 14th, I'm releasing Brickipedia: The outbreak which will immortalise the users and gain me brownie points for when I run for chat mod and/or admin" 05:00 Bored Bored Bored 05:02 ? 05:02 What? 05:02 BA i was sarcastic 05:02 Um ok 05:02 and i don't know much about it 05:03 other than people commenting Kony 2012 all over the web 05:03 and GC said something about it 05:04 that'ss it 05:04 *that's 05:05 watto 05:06 Ok, I won't have a go at you for not knowing 05:06 ok.... 05:06 It's a complicated story 05:06 yeah 05:07 why can't they just kill Kony? 05:07 I'm sorry, but what? 05:07 kill kony? 05:08 well 05:08 gtg 05:08 cya 05:08 He's hiding 05:08 Ok... 05:13 Hello. 05:14 I'm reading some interesting stuff about DW 05:18 ok 05:19 Anyone watch DW 05:21 hello everybody 05:21 Do you watch DW? 05:21 What is DW? 05:22 Doctor Who 05:22 no, I don't, but I would like to! 05:23 Because there is a mystery I am trying to put togther (solve) 05:23 That mysterious woman 05:23 The Woman 05:24 Ooooooo 05:24 Gotchya! 05:24 Is it a complicated mystery for those who don't watch DW? 05:24 Well 05:25 I'll explain it as simple as possible 05:25 k 05:26 In the last series with David Tennant (the 10th incarnation of the Doctor), a big powerful dude, known as the Master, returns 05:26 The Doctor has been given a warning: He will knock 4 times 05:26 Every thinks it's The Master who will knock 4 times 05:27 But then an even more powerful dude comes along (Rasslion), and tries to destroy the universe 05:27 ello 05:27 The Doctor, The Master and Rasslion are Time Lords (a race of lost people) 05:27 Now there is a Time Lord Council 05:28 And the Time Lord Council stand next to Rasslion 05:28 cool 05:28 But one of the Time Lord Council gives The Doctor a look, and sheds a tear 05:28 That was The Woman 05:29 I think she is the one who will knock 4 times. 05:29 Now The Doctor must choose between her, or the entire universe 05:29 cool 05:29 Now the Doctor has an old friend, Wilfred Mott 05:30 He has been with him the whole time 05:30 stop please 05:30 its getting annoying 05:30 But TheBrickBuilder wants to know the mystery 05:30 yeah 05:30 fine 05:30 The Mystery of The Woman 05:30 Okay 05:30 i'll just leave 05:30 Now, Wilfred get's stuck inside a box 05:31 But someone needs to be in the box next to him for him to get out 05:31 wAIT 05:31 Oh good 05:31 So the Doctor sends Rasslion and The Master to their doom 05:31 And The Woman obviously goes with them 05:32 Once they have gone, Wilfred was still inside this box 05:32 And it had malfunctioned 05:32 The Doctor turns away from him 05:33 So Wilfred knocks, knocks, knocks, knocks 05:33 :O 05:33 So the Doctor then sacrifices his life for Wilfred's 05:34 And The Woman hasn't been seen since 05:34 But after much research I have found the answer 05:34 yes? 05:35 The Woman is The Doctor's Mother 05:35 :O 05:35 So he had to choose between his own mother, and the entire universe 05:35 http://doctorwhotv.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/the-woman-end-of-time-part-2.jpg 05:36 She even shed a tear 05:36 And Wilfred Mott had also seen her several times 05:36 But if the doctor is a Time Lord, cant he just time travel to do two things at the same time? 05:37 Well he can regenerate 05:37 So he is now in his 11th incarnation out of 13 05:37 Being played by Matt Smith 05:38 I wonder if they will stop doing Doctor Who when he has finished his 13th incarnation. 05:38 Well the 50th Anniversary is next year 05:39 And it is believed that he will regenerate then 05:39 To his 12th incarnation 05:39 propably. 05:39 Here is an extract from a book about The Woman 05:39 “I like leaving it open, because then you can imagine what you want I think the fans will say it’s Romana. Or even the Rani. Some might say that it’s Susan’s mother, I suppose. But of course it’s meant to be the Doctor’s mother.” 05:40 Romana and The Rani are old characters 05:40 The Rani was also a Time Lord 05:40 Ok. 05:40 Susan was a companion 05:41 ok 06:01 hi guys 06:02 and girls 06:03 ello 06:20 Hello 06:20 Hey! 06:20 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/cligratest/images/c/ca/Fullscreen capture 382012 101541 AM.bmp.jpg|O.O 06:20 Hmm.. 06:20 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/cligratest/images/c/ca/Fullscreen_capture_382012_101541_AM.bmp.jpg 06:20 There. 06:23 Just wanted to share that. :P 06:26 Wow :P 07:04 Hey 07:05 Hello? 07:05 Berry 07:05 ? 07:06 Hello 07:06 Hey 07:16 Hello 07:21 Hey 07:21 You left and joined a whole lot of tmes 07:21 See 07:21 Or is it a glitch 07:23 What is Kony????? 07:25 Hello? 07:30 ello 07:30 hi whovian 07:32 Hi! 07:32 LOik 07:32 LoOik 07:32 LOik 07:33 what? 07:33 Sorry that was my computer. 07:33 Braking 07:34 ok 07:34 It does that a lot. 07:36 Goodbye, got to go. 07:36 ok 07:36 bye 07:45 help pleasee 07:45 Part 970c00pb124 07:45 O.o 07:45 BB 07:45 Berrybrick 07:59 hello 08:02 Hello 08:13 hi everyone 08:14 Hello 08:15 are you still doing black canary berrybrick ? 08:15 (batman) 08:15 Yep 08:15 Is the DCAU one okay? 08:15 thats cool 08:16 yeah 08:16 Good 08:16 (polka) 08:16 (polka) 08:16 how did you create that mr polka dot man icon 08:17 (vader) 08:17 I didn't do it 08:17 (jones) 08:17 who did ??? 08:18 User:Cligra 08:18 oh 08:19 are you doing any other figures 08:20 :-* 08:20 :-) 08:20 :-D 08:20 :-} 08:20 :-) 08:20 :-D 08:20 I have a few others 08:21 Like Green Arrow 08:21 C:-):_)L 08:21 C :-) :-) L 08:21 green arrow is in love with black canary 08:22 Yep ;) 08:25 what are the icon things really called :-) B-) 08:27 Emoticons 08:27 thanks 08:29 Hello everyone 08:29 im going to edit my user page for a couple of minutes by 08:29 Hello 08:29 Okay 08:39 anyone here???? 08:41 Hello 08:41 hi 08:46 Hello Skdhjf 08:46 Hello, KoN. :) 08:46 'tis a bit dull on here lately :P 08:46 Yeah.. A lot. xD 08:47 Not a lot of people have been editing a lot recently (well, you have been) 08:47 ;) 08:47 as of now, I can only make less than 10 edits a day. 08:48 Aww 08:49 Sorry to hear that, Skd 08:50 Yeah, i've been busy. 08:53 I'm manically editing BIONICLE and DUPLO pages this week 08:53 Got quite far, actually 08:53 hehe 08:53 Yeah, I've been noticing that. 08:53 I went on an edit spree last week, but now I can't. :/ 08:54 At least if I can make 10 edits a day, it'll be cool. 08:55 Yeah, some is better than none :P 08:57 Yup. 08:57 Even if it's one edit a day.. :3 09:01 Indeed! 09:02 :D 09:06 Well, gtg make a blog. 09:06 Hello 09:09 hello did you see yellow ninja user? 09:12 i like cheese 09:13 tfedctdtewfdftrtedfsfrtedttssdtdtewfdts 09:14 ;) 09:14 gh 09:16 poop 09:23 hey buddy watch the language 09:25 Indeed 09:25 hi KoN 09:26 Hi Bob, how's the going? 09:26 good how about you 09:28 Nice avatar, KoN. 09:31 Here ye here ye! 09:32 Anyone here? 09:32 ._. 09:32 G2g bye 09:40 ... 09:52 Hmm 10:15 Does anyone know where you can find the ninjago vid Royal Blacksmiths? 10:15 hi 10:15 Hi 10:16 Jello 10:16 Cows 10:16 ._. 10:16 Ha ha 10:17 I LOVE LEGOS!!!!!!!!!!! 10:17 MT, can you kick him for spamming? 10:18 Who, Me? 10:18 ._. 10:18 -_- 10:18 I love lego isn't spam 10:18 But, please don't do all caps 10:18 O.K. 10:19 -_- 10:19 Hey, Tat 10:19 Hey... -_- 10:19 ._. 10:19 -_- 10:19 So.... What's going on here? 10:19 Hello 10:19 No clue. 10:19 (I already saw some of the comments) 10:19 I know. ._. 10:21 See you. 10:21 So... Did anyone see the new iPad? :D 10:21 Huh? 10:21 No. 10:21 it's awesome. 10:21 What's it called? 10:22 the New iPad. 10:22 ._. 10:22 Oh, ok. ._. 10:22 bbl 10:22 Cya 10:22 'Ello 10:23 Hello. 10:24 ._. 10:26 ._. 10:26 o 10:26 'Ello 10:27 hi 10:27 are any of you like ninjago 10:27 Hey, Swipe 10:27 I'm not Ninjago. ._. 10:27 Hello 10:27 Sorry about the ban Dataman. 10:27 thats ok 10:27 thats ok 10:28 Are you Dataman? :S 10:28 Hi 10:28 di you get my message? 10:28 *did 10:29 hi 10:29 hi 10:29 ._. 10:30 i just got a new lego a few days a go 10:30 Which set? 10:30 Wait, did you mean a lego account? 10:33 Has anyone here ever heard of the game IL-2 Sturmovik? 10:34 not really no it was a star wars set and yes i have heard of the game 10:34 it is super fun 10:35 is any one here 10:35 ?? 10:36 Yes 10:36 ._. 10:36 Yep 10:36 good i thought i was the only one here 10:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nq6uZijuu6c 10:39 that was a cool video 10:39 Yep. 10:39 No, I don't have the game 10:39 did you just find it? 10:39 Yep. 10:40 wow you are good 10:40 I do have the 2001 demo of the first game. 10:40 omg!!!!!!!!!! 10:40 It gets boring. 10:41 that happens to my games to 10:41 Why is LUwikibot not talking 10:42 LUWikiBot is a bot used to log chat. 10:42 oh did not know 10:42 ?do you like ninjago 10:45 Yo domino1205 do you like ninjago 10:47 hey whats your avatar mythrun 10:47 hello 10:47 hello 10:50 Hi Mythrun 10:55 hay 11:08 back 11:08 bye guys 2012 03 08